1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for determining the direction of ambient airflow. More specifically, the present invention comprises man-made or natural fibers that are released into the ambient air by a user. The direction of ambient airflow is determined by observing the movement of the fibers from the point of release into the ambient air.
2. Description of Related Art
In various sporting and outdoor activities it is important to know the direction of ambient airflow. For instance, hunters need to know the direction of ambient airflow so as to be positioned downwind from the intended prey. This is very important when hunting so that the prey will not be alerted to the presence of the hunter by the hunter's scent. Archers and target shooters need to know the direction of ambient airflow so as to judge what effect the wind will have on the flight of an arrow and bullet, respectively. Golfers also need to know the direction of ambient airflow so as to judge what effect the wind will have on the flight of a golf ball. Field goal kickers and soccer players also need to know the direction of ambient airflow to gauge what effect the wind will have on the flight of a football or soccer ball.
One commonly used technique for determining the direction of ambient airflow is to wet one's index finger and hold it in the air to see which side of the finger dries first. According to this technique, the wind is determined to be blowing from the side of the finger that dries first. This is a very inexact and often inaccurate method for determining the direction of ambient airflow.
A common technique used by hunters is to tie a thread to a gun or a bow and observe the direction in which the thread is blown by the ambient air. This too is an inexact and inaccurate method for determining the direction of ambient airflow since the airflow immediately adjacent the hunter is often misleading compared to a larger area surrounding the hunter.
Another problem faced by hunters trying to mask their scent from the intended prey is that trees and terrain changes, including hills, low spots and creek beds, all have a tremendous effect on air current drafts.
Accordingly, other techniques used by hunters to determine the direction of ambient airflow include the release of a powder into the air or the use of a smoking device. These techniques are undesirable because one can see the powder only for a very short period of time before it disperses and effectively disappears and smoking devices necessarily release an undesirable scent along with the smoke.
Outside of the above-noted techniques there is no other way to track airflow visually. As discussed above, it is important that a hunter knows the direction the wind is coming from and where it goes once it passes by the hunter. The wind does not travel in straight lines, indeed, wind currents move upward and downward, swirl and change directions. Without knowledge of such wind patterns, the hunter is handicapped in treestand placement, in knowing how high to hunt, in timing shots and especially in predicting movement of prey such as deer. A need exists, therefore, for apparatus and a method that can be used to determine the direction of ambient airflow so that a hunter can place himself or herself in a given area for the best hunting advantage.